The Kids Club
by shigekifangirl
Summary: This fanfic describes the characters and their lives. Rugrats/All Grown Up don't belong to me they belong to Nickelodeon. This will also contain the pilot episode/story. I will officaly start season 1 in September.
1. Characters

**The Kids Club (Rugrats)**

**This is a parody of Rugrats. I don't own Rugrats. Some of characters are based on celebrities when they were kids, but Nick's premature birth is not true.**

**Nick Carter (9) Nick is the brave adventurous kid of the club. He likes to imagine his adventures with the other kids, sometimes they get into trouble. He feature is blond hair with a white t shirt with overalls. His birthday is on Jan 28, 1980. Nick was born prematurely and was in an incubator for 40 days cause he couldn't breath.**

**Brian Littlerell (9) Brian is a scaredy cat when it comes to heights, bugs, and dangerous adventures. Brian met Nick when He was born. He rarely gets in trouble. His mother died when he was 5. Now he has a new little sister who is two years younger than him. His Birthday is on August 20,1979. His clothes are mostly a child work suit with tennis shoes and contacts cause he can't see far away. He has brunette hair **

**AJ Mclean and Katrina Anne Johnson McLean (9)- They are fratenal twins who are a year and a month older than Nick. AJ is a lover to bugs, creepy crawlies, gross stuff, and sunglasses. He is ten minutes older than Katrina. Katrina the younger twin loves Nickelodeon slime, fashion, candy, and rainbows. AJ wears a short sleeved yellow shirt tucked in and black pants with black tennis shoes. He also has dark brown hair. Katrina wears a long sleeved teal shirt with a plaid short sleeved teal vest with long light blues pants and light blue converse shoes. She wears a light blue cowgirl hat on her light brunette straight hair. Their birthdays are on July 4, 1979. They are in the same grade as Nick and Brian.**


	2. Pilot

The Kids Club Pilot

Nick Carter-9

Brian Litterel-9 (appears later in season 1)

AJ McLean and Katrina Anne Johnson McLean-10

Kurt Cobain- 24 (Appears later in season 1. Boy Counter part of Angelica)Nick's older cousin.

Just to let you know I am starting my own Kids Club Reading series. This is the pilot. I will update a new story each day for season 1 I'm currently in school so I might not update now and then. I don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up. The owner is Nickelodeon, not me.

Nick's POV

You see, it all started one day where at my school all the cool kids have a club house or tree house. I have 3 friends Brian and twins AJ and Katrina McLean. Brian was sick so he wasn't at school today. After school, The McLeans were over at our house for dinner. I saw a clubhouse that belonged to my cousin Kurt Cobain. I slowly walked up to it, and then I saw it. The knob to the door. I slowly reach my hand to turn it until my aunt Courtney came up to me to pick me up.

Courtney- Hold on their Nicky. This is no place for you.

Bob- I think a couple more months until Nick can get his own phone.

Courtney- Hey Uncle Bob, I saw your son about to go in Kurt's clubhouse.

Bob- Thanks Courtney.

Jane- I'll bring Nick's dinner out.

You see due to my premature birth, I have to drink through a water bottle cause of my teething problem. And I have to have my food cut up in tiny pieces.

Bob- Just set Nick down with AJ and Katrina.

Nick- Guess what just happened? I was in the backyard looking inside my cousin clubhouse, so I snuck in their and you know what I saw?

AJ and Katrina- What?

Nick- There's a big black thing in there.

AJ and Katrina- What is it?

Nick- I don't know but maybe it's a boom box

AJ- Oh, is that the thing they used a concerts?

Nick- Yeah. Hold on I have a great idea. Why don't we start a club for the four of us?

Katrina- That's a good idea.

AJ- So what will we call our club then?

Katrina- How about we call our club The Kids Club where we use our imagination?

Nick- Thats a great idea Kat.

Katrina- Thanks.

AJ- Lets put out hands in and say Kids Club!

Kids- One, two,three! Kids Club!

Nicks POV

And from that day forward, The Kids Club was born. Well that's all the time we have, I gotta go tell Brian the good news. See ya next time in season 1. Bye!


End file.
